I Follow My Code
by ToTheStarsBeyond
Summary: Jason is the son of a great archer. He trained almost everyday with his uncle in his family's bow art not really caring about anything that happened outside his family or friends. But when he falls asleep in a tree he saves a girl from three bullies. Little did he know this girl would flip his life around for the better. Pairings: SoraxKairi OC/OC Riku/?.Rated: M *First Fanfic*


**This small story will have 2 parts then lead into a few Oneshots and after that on to my main objective.**

**This is my first story. Review your heads off but don't flame, flames shall be used to help Axel fight.  
**

* * *

**-? ? ?'s P.O.V-**

I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock going off. I rolled my lazy head in its direction. It read 7:30. I remembered turning off and putting it in my closet last night(I remember because I threw it) because it was summer but how did it get back there? My question was suddenly answered as the door burst open it was...my mom.

"Jason Dash Arrow get up just because its summer does not mean that you can sleep all day!"

"But mom." I said nonchalantly."I went to bed late."

"You decided to go to bed at that time meaning that you pay the price!" she said as she tap her foot."Besides people your age need to get outside more these days."

"I was outside for- Never mind." as I placed my blue pillow over my head. A few days ago I had gone out to a thick forest with my uncle for some bow training. After that I was sick of being outside.

"I have a few errands for you to run." she said as she walked out of my room.

I rubbed my eyes as I shifted to siting position on my bed I looked around my semi-messy room shirts laid and shorts laid on the floor my nightstand had a soccer ball styled light and a picture of my best bud. I continued to look around my room and found my laundry basket. Then to my desk with a pencil holder and a light. I then turned again to find my wooden bow. A bow my father gave to me when I was young. The sight window and the limbs were sanded down,and had a unique design **(Look at my profile** **pic)**I looked to the right of the bow to find my leather quiver full of wooden head rounded arrows.

Breaking out of my daze I go brush my teeth, and take a shower lastly I put on my typical outfit. After putting on my outfit I looked in the mirror. I saw my skinny body, messy black brunette hair, I then looked forward and saw my slightly darker then emerald eyes. I slipped into my green shirt and jeans.I looked at my wrist and put my digital watch on my tanned skin.

"Jason hurry up!" my mother yelled from below.

I grabbed my phone, bow sling, bow and my quiver, as I raced down the stairs.

**-4 and a Half Hours Later-**

I agonizingly walked through the front door with the plastic bag I placed it on the kitchen counter and sighed I looked at the Tv it was noon. I jog over to the stairs when I was stopped by my mother.

"Ohhhh no." she said in a strict tone"You are not going to sleep."

"But i'm tired!"

"Go out and have some fresh air." she replied

"I had fresh air all morning" I retorted

"Well then if your going to outside!"

"You cant be serious!"

"I am serious!" She started to usher me to the door.

"Fine I will. But don't expect me to comeback when you want me to." I heard the door close as I walked off.

I walked down the street when I came to my spot within the park. It was a Cherry Blossom that over looked a slope and a dirt path lead straight to it._'Alright time to get up to the branch.' _I stepped back and went into a sprint a jumped onto a low branch I then simply climbed the branches as they came until I was high as I could go. It was relaxing here couples and bikers often went by the tree. The wind blew the delicate blossoms around. I slowly drifted to sleep.

**-4 and a Half Hours Later-**

**-? ? ?'s P.O.V-**

"There she is get here!"**  
**

"Get the witch!"

The boy held a box of matches."My dad says witches should burn!"

_'Why_ _couldn't they leave me alone?' _I thought.

I ran down the dirt path, where I tripped on a rock and twisted my ankle and manged to stand up but it was killing me. I looked further down the path to a slope. It was steep I wouldn't be able to get down without someone at the bottom especially with the twisted ankle. I turned around to see the three stooges standing in front of me.

"Witches should not be wearing expensive dresses." The the middle one said.

I had forgotten the dress I was wearing. But that didn't matter right now what mattered was getting away from these creeps.

"Come on," the left one said "We just want you to do a few favors for us."

"Yeah, just fling a few fireballs and were done." The right one said with a grin.

"Yeah like I would help the three stooges." I retaliated

Their faces suddenly went to plain to slightly pissed.

_'Good job Marie! Tic them off even more! Like you already didn't do that at the restaurant. I could use magic on them but I still haven't learned how to aim Fire yet so I could start a forest fire so scratch that, and I don't know any other spells except for Fire and Cure so that scratches out magic.'_

The three of them advanced. I knew there was no way I was getting out of this one. I hated being the princess type that needed to be saved but if I want to become magic slave for these guys it was the only way.

"Help!"

"No one is coming to help you." I ignored him

I tried again. "Help!"

"Stop yelling!" I ignored him again.

"Help!"

No one replied.

**-Jason's P.O.V-**

I woke up in a cold sweat shooting my head forward._  
_

"Help!" I heard in the direction in the path.

_'So it wasn't in my dream.'_

I looked around where I found a girl standing in front of the slope. I couldn't see her face but I did see why she was shouting help. Three rough looking guys stood in front of her. They had that type of face that you knew they were up to something._'I don't think that that's how you treat a lady.'_ I rubbed my eyes._'She looks like shes in a bit of a problem. Ill help.' _I notched a wooden arrow and aimed in front of the middle guys feet. I calmed my senses and let nature take me except my bow and my target was blurry I then let loose of the arrow I heard a thud as it stuck in the ground.

"Ah!" he fell back on the ground.

"Take one more step and become a pincushion!"

The brute looked around and said "Hmph. Lucky shot!"

"Lucky shot? Whats a lucky shot?"

This time I aimed for his shoulder I was also going to make this guy bleed a bit(that thought made me smile). I shot the another arrow and it hit his shoulder and fell.

"Shit!" he rolled up his shirt and looked at his shoulder, he was bleeding. One of three went up to the middle one and the other started to back away.

"Was that a lucky shot?" I said smugly

"You coward you have to hid in bushes to fight!" he screamed as he swatted away his friends hand.

"You want to see me huh?." I jumped from the tree and went into a roll. I then stood up and walked in front of the girl keeping my eyes on the brute.

"Look at what we have here guys a scrawny kid thinks he can be a hero." The boy backing away started to walk forward again.

"I am not even close to scrawny!"

I notched an arrow and sent it at the shoulder of the bot walking forward again. I heard a thud as it hit.

"Agh!" he clutched his shoulder.

I then turned my attention to the last boy he charged me.

"tsk tsk tsk."I sighed I grabbed an arrow and held it like a dagger he threw a punch at my head I ducked and sprinted forward rose up I then stabbed the arrow into his shoulder and jumped back.

"You bastard! Why would you protect a witch!?"

"A witch?" I tilted my "Witches are ugly, and use magic and this girl is definitely not ugly, but she might use magic." I notched another and aimed it at the leaders head. He started to back away.

"Y-Your going to pay for messing with us!" The leader said. As his two toadies pulled the arrows out of their shoulders and they all sprinted off. I walked forward and picked up my arrows and put them in the quiver.I then turned around to find one of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. As I looked at her I felt my face going pink. She had short blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. She wore a turquoise dress. Like the one a princess would wear in the the fairy tales. She had the typical skin tone but that didn't take away from how gorgeous she was. We both realized that we were staring at each other and my face became much more red then before.

"S-S-Sorry," I stuttered "A-Are you alright?"

When I paid more attention to her face I saw that she was turning red as well.

"I-I'm fine."

"N-Names Jason," I said pointing to myself."Yours?"

"Marie." She said in a quiet tone.

"So you think you can get home?"

" I-I'm pretty sure I can." She began to walk forward but instantly held her right ankle.

I looked at the slope behind her so it would be easier to talk to her "I don't think you can." I chuckled "Do you know where you live?"

"Yeah, why?" I turned away from here, squatted and took my bow and quiver off my back and placed them in a near by bush _'Ill get them later.'_

"Get on." I said nonchalantly

"What?" she replied

"I'm going to give you a piggy back ride home."

She put here hands on here hips"You don't just let someone give you a piggy back ride home. When you have just met them."

"How else are you going to get home?"

"..."

"Exactly."

She stumbled forward a bit and get on to my back. I stood up and held her legs. I then began to walk forward out of the park.

"So where do you live?"

"Dawn avenue, 1713."

"Ah! so you are the one that moved into that house." I walked past the slides and the half made sand castles.

"My father said it had a great view of the beach when he convinced my mother and I to move here."

We turned on to Dawn avenue. It was a nice street to the right of the street were palm trees that lined it. Then to the right of that was the beach itself it had a sunset to die for (not that I would actually die for it). The sky was filled with violet, orange, yellow, and pink. the mixed together to form a sunset that would be pretty cool to go for a date. To the left were houses that looked towards the beach relatively expensive houses but they came with some pretty cool stuff. I continued walking down the road with Marie on my back.

"Hey Marie?"

No response.

"Marie?"

Still no response. I turned my head as far as it could go. Her eyes were shut and she was sound asleep. _'Man shes cute when shes_ _sleeping.' _I walked until I came to 1713 and rang the door bell and the familiar "Ding-Dong" came. A woman who was probably Marie's mom opened the door, she gasped.

"What happened!?"

"I found her on the park path with a twisted ankle." I explained, turning around for her to see her daughter."She fell asleep on the way here."

A man who was obviously Marie's father came to the door.

"The hell!?"

I explained the entire situation, handed Marie to her father, and bid them farewell.

_'Man she was cute! I hope I didn't freak her out with my good looks.'_I smiled._  
_

Suddenly my ringtone went off. "A idiot is trying to reach you on your personal cellar." I laughed and picked up.

"Yello?"

"Hey Jason." Sora said in a upbeat tone.

"Sup Sora?" I said casually

"Your whats up." I rose an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" I asked skeptically

"I saw you giving a piggy back ride to a girl I haven't seen before."

"It was a girl that moved in just today."

"What, at 1713?"

"Yep"

" I'm surprised someone bought that house seeing as it dosen't have some the features the other houses on Dawn avenue have." Moving away from that subject he said"So since the family had a daughter you decided to make a move on her?" I was pretty sure he was smiling.

I blushed"I didn't!" I told the entire episode to Sora.

"Crap that reminds me I forgot my bow!"

"Your dads?"

"Yeah! Ill catch you later man!"

"Peace!"

I pressed end call on my Samsung Galaxy and raced to the bush where I left my bow and quiver. As I ruffled through the leaves I found my bow...But not in the condition I left it in. The limbs were snapped into pieces and my quiver was cut in half with a knife. on the side of the quiver was a note. It read:

_Dont mess with us again._  
_This is a warning._

Those sons of bitches! If I see there faces again i'm going to shoot an arrow right through their skulls! I sat there sitting over my bow. Looking down at the last thing that my father left behind. The last of his legacy. Gone. Just like that. All because those idiots couldn't admit defeat! All because I attacked first instead of talking first breaking meaning I broke Archer Code #1. I lost the most thing dear to me. I picked up the remains of my bow and quiver and headed home.

As I opened the door there was a plate of pizza on the counter with a note beside it:

Your dinner.

-Mom

I checked my watch it was 6:00 pm. How long was I sleeping for? Whatever didn't matter. I ate two slices of pizza then headed to my washroom I took a relaxing shower, put on a boxer, brushed my teeth then dove into my bed I was tired fir some reason. With that I drifted off to sleep.

**-Marie's P.O.V-**

I woke up on my bed looking up at the ceiling I decided to piece together what happened from when I was confronted by the stooges. I thought about how Jason shot an arrow in front of the middle stooge. Then I remembered him taking down the two other stooges when I saw his face I knew that he was much more handsome then any guy I had seen. His green eyes seemed to pull me in. I felt a throbbing in my ankle and I then remembered that I twisted my ankle and that Jason said he was going to piggy backed me home. I blushed when I realized I fell asleep on his back._'He must think i'm the princess type. I don't want him to think that I need to be protected all the time.'_

_'Why do I care about what he thinks? Hes not so special.'_

I shifted my position.

_'Probably because he saved me?'_

That was a good enough reason and I fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well then that was short but I wanted to get this out so I could see if people would like me to continue with this operation/Master plan of mine. Please review ****but don't flame, flames shall be used to help Axel fight. Sorry for any spelling errors/typos not good with English.**


End file.
